Ini cerita ku Aku ga butuh ceritamu!
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: ini jaerin kasih lgsg ch 2 RE-PUBLISH! curhatannya uri babyKyu untuk mendapatkan ming. Warning : BL,YAOI,don't like don't read! ada penggantian nama karakter dikit, RnR please? ;
1. Chapter 1

aaa jaerin nyesek dah separo ff jaerin ke apus dari ffn-nya sendiri.. padahal jaerin udah menuhin guidelines nya kok hiks.. makanya ini jaerin publish ulang yaaa. itu ff yg diary series aja keapus otomatis. nyeseknya bukan main huh! Tapi tenang~ jaerin bakalan bikin diary series dengan cerita yg baru:D

denger2, gaboleh pake karakter asli ya? So? Apa kyu nya disini disebut babykyu aja? Jujur jaerin suka loh kyu disebut babykyu:3 Yoweslah yg penting ini ff ga diapus lg sama adminnya *cipokpelukadmin*

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Ini ceritaku. Aku ga butuh ceritamu!**

**.**

**.**

**BabyKyu POV.**

**Ketika Cinta Anak-anak Dikatakan Monyet**

Pacar pertama gue namanya wonnie seorang siswa di setumpuk SMP di seoul, dan saat itu gue masih kelas enam SD,gue sadar terlalu dini buat kenal yang namanya cinta-cintaan, tapi kenapa engga? Kucing aja boleh kencing sembarangan. Iya emang ngga nyambung.

.

.

Wonnie yang pertama jadi pacar gue dan dia orang pertama yang ngasih gue bunga mawar.  
Ngasih mawar? terlihat alay sih,tapi dijaman gue dulu alay belum tersudut dan tertuntut ngga kayak sekarang, mencet SMS pakai angka feat huruf aja udah mulai diledekin. Ayolah ini negara satu bahasa beda tulisan namun satu arti. Hidup MAHASISWAAAAA!

Proses kami jadian ngga semenarik kisah-kisah Sinetron Indosiar,ketika gue mau ditangkap elang raksasa terus datang wonnie nyelamatin gue dan tiba-tiba wonnie nyatain cinta ke gue. hoooo bukan-bukan.  
Dia nembak gue simple banget! Gue ngga tau apa yang ada dipikiran dia dulu.  
gue inget banget saat itu matahari mulai terbenam dan. . .

"Lo mau ngga jadi namjachingu gue?" dan gue jawab "mau" sambil senyum-senyum malu  
lo tau apa yang terjadi setelah gue nerima cinta siwon?  
Ohhh tidak,gue ngga ciuman,jaman SD gue belum kenal ciuman  
Haaa! Pelukan? Apalagi itu  
yep. as you know, kita bersalaman.  
dan waktunyalah yang ngga pernah gue lupain. Pulang gereja.

Walaupun udah pacaran perasaan gue ngga sekeren di tipi-tipi, gue ngga terlalu merasakan gimana yang namanya cinta-cintaan  
gue juga ngga gonta-ganti status Frindster karena falling-in-love.  
Gue sering SMSan ama dia gue perhatian dan dia juga baik ama gue tapi ada beberapa orang yang ngga suka ama hubungan gue dan siwon dan endingnya kita putus. Putus pun gue ngga ngerasain apa yang disebut sakit hati.  
mungkin ini yang namanya cinta monyet. Ngelakuin hal yang sebenarnya indah tapi ga tau mau bebuat apa

**SMP(Saat Mengenal Perasaan) **  
Sekarang gue udah masuk SMP kelas satu dan ini hari pertama gue di SMP, dan ini juga hari pertama dimana dia ngajakin gue kenalan. Yes. Dia!  
Saat itu gue belum kenal siapa dia, gue takut tapi gue juga terkesan. Baru kali ini ada seorang namja imut yang ngulurin tangannya buat gue dengan nada suara unyu dan dagu yang bulet dia ngucapin satu kalimat gantung yang masih gue ingat sampai sekarang "Perkenalkan nama gue..."  
tapi lo tau apa yang gue lakuin pas dia ngajakin gue kenalan?  
Gue dengan sukses buang muka. Anjriiit gue terlalu gugup sampai ngelakuin hal sebodoh ini  
gue ter-ter-ter pokoknya dia terlalu so sweet dihari pertama gue masuk.  
malamnya gue cuma ingat beberapa hal dari dia yang jelas banget gue ingat. Suaranya.

Setelah tragedi buang muka dan penyesalan di akhir,gue berfikir mau ngajak dia kenalan ulang. Tapi ini bukan remedial gue ngga bisa ngulang dan berharap dapat nilai bagus dimata dia. Dan ini SMP coy!  
Disini Gengsi lebih tinggi daripada patung liberty.  
Karena kesalahan gue di awal gue ngerasa malu tapi Tuhan ngasih balasan yang lebih berat dari perasaan malu. Gue jatuh cinta.

Hari-hari gue ngga kosong lagi setelah perasaan gue sekarang. Sekolah bukan hal yang menakutkan buat gue,sekarang sekolah adalah satu-satunya jalan gue bisa ngeliat dia.  
Semesta sedang menyiksa gue dengan perasaan terpendam ini, entahlah semesta terlalu kejam,semesta mengatur agar dia lebih sering masuk ke kelas gue. Dan gue cuma bisa diam ditempat gue duduk  
Gue sering mencoba curi-curi pandang, buat sekedar tau apa yang dikunyahnya,atau seperti apa gerakan bibirnya, dan disaat gue ngelakuin hal tadi. Dia ternyata ngelakuin hal yang sama. Dia mencuri pandangan gue.  
Terkadang saat gue ngeliatin dia dalam lamunan,dia juga lagi ngeliatin gue,sadar akan hal tadi gue tertunduk malu. Disini gue berharap ada satu orang aja yang mau menengahi gue dan dia.

Gue dapet no telpon dia dari temen.  
Tiap malam gue telponin tapi yang ngangkat, kalo ngga pembantu, ya supir-nya-lah.  
melalui telpon gue ngerasa apes. gue inisiatif mau nulis surat kaleng, tapi gue pecinta alam dan buang sampah sembarangan itu dilarang. Akhirnya gue urungkan.

Gue pernah hampir tabrakan badan dengan dia,saat gue keluar kelas dan dia mau masuk ke kelas gue.  
gue hampir nabrak dia dan apa yang gue lakuin?  
seperti agen rahasia terlatih gue malah ngeliatin nama dia yang tertempel diseragam .  
**Minnie aegyo ***gubrak! Jaerin ngakak kalo beneran ada name tag bgini zz*

**Class II**  
sekarang gue udah naik ke kelas dua  
dan hal yang rutin gue lakuin disekolah sampai naik ke kelas dua adalah belajar dan mandangin orang yang sekarang gue kenal dengan nama minnie. Gilee mamen gue ngerasa ngga ada kerjaan banget.  
**Sebenarnya gue juga capek dengan hubungan yang kayak gini. Gue capek cuma bisa mandangin dia dari jauh.**

Semesta lebih menyiksa gue dikelas dua ini  
Kelas gue dan sungmin ternyata bersebrangan. Dibalik jendela kaca gue bisa ngeliat jelas dia yang lagi duduk memperhatikan papan tulis,dan tak jarang gue juga ngeliat dia curi-curi pandang ke arah gue.  
Layaknya kriminal, gue dan dia adalah pencuri. Kita mencuri dan tersiksa akan hasil curian itu.

**One Missed Call**  
Gue punya temen namanya wookie dan dia kenal baik sama Sungmin.  
gue pernah denger wookie bicara ama minnie dan tau ngga apa yang mereka bicarain?  
Mereka bicarain gue. IYAAA GUEE!  
kata wookie sih,dia nanyain rumah gue. Ebuseet gue ngga pernah ngutang ama dia,buat apa dia kerumah gue. oke sampai sini gue mulai GeEr.

Malamnya gue miskol hape minnie,yang nomernya gue dapat dari wookie.  
Ingat ya,orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam itu ngga bisa tidur sebelum dengar suara pujaannya dan wajar dong gue miskol. Apah langsung ngobrol? Lo nyuruh gue stroke!  
Gue miskol-lah si beliau.

**"tuu~tuuuuuuuuuu~tuuuuuuuuu~tuuuuuuuuuuu~tuuuuuuuu~tuuuuuuuuuu" **

**anjrit ngga diangkat bisik gue dalam hati dan tiba-tiba. . . **

**"**hallo**" **

**"tuuuuuuuuuttt~tuuuuuuuuuuut~tuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~tuuuuuuuuuuut"**

**hape dengan sukses gue matiin**

bagaiman mungkin gue mau ngobrol ama dia? Cuma dengar dia bilang halo aja gue uda mau pipis dicelana  
gue hempasin badan gue kekasur. Dan ga lama ada SMS yang isinya

**Kyu,ada apa miskol gue?**

nah loh?gimana mungkin dia tau nomer gue?

anjiiirrr gue lupa pasang kode private number!

sumpah gue panik,dan gue ngga tau mau ngapain!

gue mau ngumpet,tapi buat apa? inikan SMS.

akhirnya gue balas sms minnie. . . . .

**HEHEHE INI CHANGMIN,TADI KEPENCET DOANG:)**

dan dibalas minnie

**Ohh oke deh**

OOH DEMI HUBUNGAN GAYUS DAN ESMERALDA! dia cuma balas gitu doang rasanya jantung gue mau lompat keluar terus nari poco-poco dipekarangan

dan yang lebih bikin gue shock

SMS tadi adalah kesempatan gue buat memulai perkenalan

tapi gue malah mendarat dengan lancar dikesalahan yang kedua. Gue ngga tau kenapa gue musti gini

Kenapa orang jatuh cinta diam-diam itu pengecut banget?

kenapa orang jatuh cinta diam-diam itu diberi kecerdasan untuk menghindar?.

Kenapa...Oke kata kasarnya orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam itu pembohong profesional

Hari demi hari gue ngga pernah lepas dari mikirin dia, mungkin agak lebay.

Tapi inilah siksaan buat orang yang berani. Berani Jatuh Cinta.

**Penggalau**

Galau adalah kata paling tepat dan kece saat ini, sebenarnya gue ngga tau artinya galau tapi demi kesenjangan masyarakat gue pakai aja kata-kata ini  
.

Semenjak gue suka dan terus merhatiin sungmin, gue jadi sering galau, dan dengar lagu-lagu galau,kalo ada film galau mungkin uda gue tonton sampe nangis, dan untungnya Rosa ngga lagi konser diSeoul (?) , kalo Rosa konser di Seoul bawain lagu galau mungkin gue bela-belain nonton terus melambai-lambai dilapangan.  
Gue sekarang teraniaya maksimal dengan perasaan ini.  
Gue mau ngaku ke dia kalo gue suka, tapi takut  
Gue mau SMS dia, Tapi ngga ada pulsa  
Gue mau kerumah dia, tapi siapa yang jagain rumah gue?  
akhirnya gue lanjut galau.

Kegalauan gue juga sampai kesekolah, yang ini galaunya lebih mendera-dera napas,jiwa dan keluarga raga. Terutama dikantin sekolah, gue jadi suka ngaduk-ngaduk mie instan gitu persis banget kayak FTV di SCTV pas adegan sicewek kebayang-bayang sama pujaannya.  
bedanya disini udah lama-lama mie nya gue aduk-aduk sampai medok, tetep aja gue makan, mubazir deng.

Dikelas gue masih sering galau-galau sambil dengerin lagu barat, yang sama sekali gue ngga tau artinya, di buku catatan bahasa Indonesia gue tulis nama dia BabyKyu suka sama lo bunnyMin, terus dipinggirnya gue hiasin pakek crayon biar ada seni gitu, sebenarnya udah nulis itu mau gue jadiin pesawat tuh kertas trus gue terbangin kekelas dia,tapi karena harga solar mahal, gue ngga jadi terbangin pesawat cinta ke dia. Galaupun berlanjut…  
.

**.**

**TBC or END ?  
**

* * *

**let gimme your opinion guys! review ne? ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Ini ceritaku. Aku ga butuh ceritamu!**

**.**

**.**

**BabyKyu POV.**

**Kelas Tiga**  
Akhirnya gue naik ke kelas tiga dimana dikelas tiga lo harus keren dari adek kelas dan dikelas tiga lo juga ga boleh keliatan lemah, apalagi keliatan puser, nah kalo keliatan tetek pasti juga ngga boleh sama kepala sekolah.  
Gue langsung caow nyari nama gue didaftar mading sekolah .  
gue mulai dari kelas 3A nama gue ngga ada  
gue terusin ke kelas 3B nama gue masih ngga ada. Gue mulai panik  
gue liat lagi dikelas 3C astaganagaaaaa nama gue masih ngga ada  
gue liat ke WC cowok masih tetep ngga ada  
terakhir gue tau dari wookie temen sekelas gue dikelas dua dulu, dia tipe cowok innocent yang asik diajakin ngobrol ataupun curhat  
"Kyu nama lo di kelas 3F tuh" Teriak wookie dari jauh  
Gue hampirin dia terus gue tanya "yakin lo?,cupu amat gue dikelas terakhir"  
"ya gimana lagi, eh tapi minnie juga dikelas itu lo"

***Gue salto belakang* **

akhirnya gue ngerti semesta emang baik ama gue,dia ngasi gue ribuan jalan biar gue bisa ketemu langsung ama minnie, tapi gue rasa semesta belum nurunin mak comblang gue dan minnie.  
Hmmmm dalam pikiran gue malah nongol wajah wookie,yang masih cengar-cengir depan gue, Ohh Tuhan alangkah hebatnya DiriMu. wookie lah korban buat nyomblangin kami  
Gue mulailah ngajakin wookie kekantin untuk proses awal, kata mafia nya, penyogokan.  
Gue: "Wook,bantu gue dong. Pliiss"  
wookie : "bantu apaan?"  
Gue: "Kenalin gue sama minnie" bisik gue  
wookie : "AAAAHH males gue jadi makcomblang, repot!"  
Gue: "makan lo gue tanggung"  
wookie: "OKE KAPAN KITA BERGERAK?  
Gue: sh*t!  
.

Pertama gue mulai cari tau sifat minnie gimana kalo berteman, gue mulai nanya ke wookie  
"eehh minnie tuh anak mami ya? pergi pulang dijemput!"  
"hmmm tunggu ya" jawab wookie, dan gue ngeliat wookie nyamperin sungmin.  
dan balik lagi ke arah gue  
Gue: "lo ngobrol apa sama minnie?"  
Wookie: "gue tanya yang lo tanyain"  
Gue: "lo nanya dia anak mami?"  
wookie : "Iya"

YA AMPUN WOOKIE MAJENUN MAJU MUNDUR JUNGKIR BALIK!

TUHAN APAKAH KAU TELAH SALAH MENURUNKAN PARTNER?

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu wookie gue mutilasi dan gue buang ke sungai Han. Oke gue bohong  
yang pasti minnie mulai ngeliat gue dengan tatapan yang lebih membunuh dalam artian dia marah karena gue sebut sebagai anak mami.  
Tapi semuanya ngga berpengaruh apa-apa sama gue, gue tetap suka tatapannya, apapun artinya dia tetap putri gue karena gue,Pangeran galau yang jatuh cinta.

**Cinta-cintaan itu merubah...**  
Orang jatuh cinta itu butuh modal yang besar, bukan buat bayarin pacar makan ataupun beliin mobil kepacar  
tapi jatuh cinta itu butuh modal keberanian dan mental predator. Lo tau kan predator? tampang norak dandanan menor. Dan itulah gue saat SMP  
Gue mulai belajar bergaya ala cowok metropolitan gue merengek minta dibeliin kotak pensil baru,tas baru,Seragam baru dan sebelum pergi kesekolah gue musti nyolong parfum bokap. Semua gue lakuin cuma buat dia. Buat dia terkesan akan semuanya.  
Hasilnya dia ngelihatin gue. Ohh gue berhasil  
setelah pandangan dia yang mulai berubah,gue semakin PD. Minggu depan tepung pun gue jadiin bedak.

Dikelas gue juga narik perhatian dia dengan menjadi siswa pintar.  
Pertanyaan guru dari kapan perang dunia berakhir sampai pertanyaan guru siapa yang buang sampah sembarangan pun gue jawab dengan sempurna.  
mungkin gini yang namanya jatuh cinta  
Cinta-cintaan ngerubah orang begok jadi pintar  
dan orang pintar terlihat begok. This is real coret Madrid men!  
Maka dari itu cinta-cintaan merubah. . .

**Gue Lulus**

Ujian udah selesai, pengunguman kelulusan uda diberitahukan. Gue,wookie,dan seluruh teman SMP gue lulus  
mulailah perbincangan gue dan wookie yang mau nerusin ke SMA atau SMK mana  
semuanya sama terbawa haru dalam rasa senang akan kelulusan,dan juga terbawa haru dalam perasaan berpisah.  
SMP mungkin emang ngga sekeren SMA saat berpisah tapi saat lo punya orang yang lo suka selama tiga tahun, lo bakal sadar kalo SMP adalah satu momen dalam diri lo buat diulang.  
Gue lihat minnie tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Kabarnya dia bakal nyambung kuliah ke Mokpo. Tau semua itu gue mau loncat kejurang.  
gue ikut tertawa senang tapi didalam hati gue, gue nangis gue sedih.  
selama tiga tahun gue cuma berani memendam perasaan, tanpa perkenalan dan tanpa jabat tangan dengannya  
Seperti permohonan cewek-cowok galau lainnya.  
"Gue harap waktu terulang dan dia ngulurin tangan ke gue sambil bilang 'Perkenalkan nama gue...' "

**eS-eM-Ah**  
Udah Lima Tahun gue tamat dari SMP ****** tanpa pernah ngungkapin perasaan ke minnie  
sekarang gue udah kelas Tiga SMA,  
kabar minnie udah jarang gue dengar  
tapi sering gue ngga ngertikan?  
Lo mau tau caranya ngga denger tapi liat? Facebook  
Jejaring sosial ini lah yang ngebantu gue tau setiap aktifitasnya, walau ngga sampai dia boker  
tapi gue tau bentuk wajahnya sekarang setiap Update profil dan foto-fotonya gue ambil dan simpan dilaptop  
kalo modem gue abis gue buka facebook dihape temen, inilah guna temen coy!  
Gue liat difacebook dia udah punya pacar.  
tau kabar itu rasanya gue mau mati, tapi takut dosa.  
gue mau ngerampok tapi ngga tau cara make pistol. Akhirnya gue Gaa! GA...! GA apa anak-anak? Yiuup Galau. Pada akhirnya Galau lah perhentian gue.

Di SMA gue juga pernah berusaha buat jatuh cinta dan hasilnya gue pernah suka sama orang  
namanya **Yesungie**,tapi emang dasarnya gue pengecut cap ayam curut. Di SMA pun gue cuma berani jatuh cinta diam-diam  
Beda dengan Minnie, sungie orangnya ngga terlalu cool dan gue juga berteman baik dengan dia. Sungie sering banget gangguin gue, mulai dari ngambil pena gue, lempar gue pakai kertas dan parahnya nempeleng pala gue. Kalo udah dianiaya gini gue sering mikir mau masukin bom kedalam celananya dan ledakin semua isi celananya! Ahhhhh masa bodo dengan titit nya!  
Padahal gue liat dikelas ada puluhan cewek-cowok yang bisa dia ganggu tapi kenapa cuma gue?  
Kenapa cuma gue yang dilemparin kertas?  
Kenapa cuma gue yang penanya di embat?  
Kenapa cuma pala gue yang ditoyol?  
dari semua penyiksaan yang cuma tertuju ke gue, semuanya buat gue ge-er dan berfikir  
dia suka sama gue.  
Pemikiran ini lah yang ngebuat gue baik dan terima walau dia jahat  
lama-kelamaan gue mau menyukai orang lain selain minnie.  
Tamat SMA gue jadian sama Yesungie.  
dia baik dengan gue, dia perhatian sama gue dan dia ngga pernah lagi nempeleng pala gue  
hari-hari gue cukup indah saat pacaran ama dia  
sampai pada akhirnya gue tau kalo dia selingkuh. Waaadefaaak!  
dia gue putusin.  
Rasa sakitnya bukan saat gue putus ama dia, mungkin karena perasaan gue bukan milik gue lagi  
gue cuma sedih karena dia selingkuh. Perbandingan pun terjadi,dan Minnielah pemenang dalam perasaan gue

**Gue Cuma Kamera di Sini**  
Pemantauan gue terhadap Minnie terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Yup sampai sekarang,gue masih tetap mentengin Facebook Minnie  
Sedikit flashback, Minnie adalah Cinta pertama gue  
Gue ga habis pikir kenapa gue terlalu bodoh buat nolak perkenalan dia, diSMP dulu  
gue mulai mencerca diri sendiri,kesalahan gue limpahkan kediri gue dan kediri wookie yang makcomblang kampret! Ketek Badak!

Selama kira-kira tujuh tahun ini gue cuma bisa nungguin dia pulang buat kembali ngulurin tangan perkenalan  
Asli gue begoknya kelewatan selama di SMP.  
Kalo di antara kalian ada yang merasa bodoh. Tenanglah kawan, gue lah orang terbodoh didunia  
Gue lah orang yang nolak sebuah perkenalan  
Guelah orang yang ngembat parfum bokap hanya buat dia terksean  
Gue lah yang menyesali semua nya,awal dan akhir itu ngga terlalu CeEs kental kali yaa  
Awal yang buruk pasti penyesalan di akhir. Saddaap mameen! Apanya yang saddap? Plaaak! *digampar warga*  
Semua cinta terpendam gue hanya akan berakhir sebatas lidah? atau suara?  
gue ngga bakalan tau sebelum semesta mengatur ulang pertemuan kami.  
Semua kembali ke hukum alam.  
Seperti twit ** MbahGelo** "Cinta terpendam adalah kamera tersembunyi ciptaan Tuhan"  
Cinta terpendam itu adalah gue  
Gue yang hanya berani menatap dia dari sudut manapun  
Gue yang merekam setiap momen indah pada objeknya  
Gue yang merekam mata,senyum bahkan mungkin merekam hembusan nafasnya  
Gue yang hanya bisa merekam setiap gerakan dia,tanpa bisa berkata apapun..

**7 tahun kemudian**.

Ini yg gue tunggu! Gue bakal ke gereja tiap jam menit detik dan ga lupa buat ngucapin syukur kepada Tuhan Y.M.E oke gue gak mau pidato disini. LO TAU? *readers : engga* =w= oke,guys! Setelah gue jadi stalker fb nya sungmin,gue mulai chat sama dia. Gue memberanikan diri coret hamster gue untuk chat pas dia on.

**BabyKyu claloeh menunggu-nya.**

"hey"

**M1nn1e aEgYo.**

"hey. Lo kyu kan?"

**Kyu claloeh menunggu-nya.**

"lo masih kenal gue?"

**M1nn1e aEgYo.**

"iyalah haha"

Oh my bunnyMin… sumfeh gue mau cium kaki nyokap gue sekarang! Demi larutan cap kaki tiga! DIA INGET GUE!

Singkat cerita,Minnie udah ga di mokpo,dia di seoul dan dia ngajak gue untuk ketemuan sama dia di surga,oke abaikan kalimat terakhir. Dia ngajak gue ketemuan di restoran deket tempat radio dia siaran. SIARAN YA bukan sialan. Gue nunggu…

Nunggu…

Groookkk.. ngiikkk..

Syudah malam.. ikan bobo..

Boong deng.

Gue aja baru dateng masa udah molor.

"baru dateng kyu?"

"udah dari kemaren hehe"

Krik krik.

"engga kok,baru tadi"

Dan… ngobrol-ngobrol lah kita,ngobrol kolor #Plak. Karena gue udah ga tahan mendem perasaan ini.. gue memberanikan diri untuk nembak minnie. Tolong bantu kyunnie,Tuhan..:')

"eum.. ming,saranghae. Gue tau perasaan gue ini salah. Tapi ya emang pada dasarnya gue Cuma cinte sama lo suer"

Sungmin diem. Gue asik ngupil. Daun-daun digerek tukang kebun.

"nado kyu… sebenernya gue juga hehe"

Dan…. Gue cengo. Jadi dia? Arrgghhh kenapa ga dari dulu lo nyatain ke gue Minnie? Ah yaudahlah yang jelas GUE JADIAN SAMA MINNIE! Terimakasih untuk semua rekan,termasuk wookie,makasih buat mama papa,makasih buat… stop stop! Gue gamau pidato sekarang. Intinya,capailah apa yg kalian impikan. Jangan berhenti tanpa terus mencoba. Dan jangan pernah coba-coba ngupil pas lagi nembak seseorang. Sekian,wassalam.

**END.**

* * *

HAAAAHHH kelar~

1. jaerin udah Menuhin permintaan kalian kan untuk buat ming sama kyu jadian? ;;)

2. jaerin ga apdet ASAP karena jaerin masih shock,trauma untuk share ff ke ffn,takut keapus lagi-_-

3. ini formatnya apa ya.. blog mungkin ya? Hehe.

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK REVIEW DI FF INI SEBELUM KEHAPUS,TANGGAPAN KALIAN BAGUS SEMUA,JAERIN TERHARU:'''')

ehiya FYI : diary series yg baru ga berformat diary lagi melainkan berformat blog gitu :D biar cerita baru ya semuanya baru wkwkk!

Akhir kata, Bersedia kah menyisihkan sebagian review(lagi) untuk hasil kerja jaerin? :)


End file.
